C'est le printemps !
by Asrial
Summary: Il fait beau, c'est le printemps, les hormones s'en mêlent, je suis toujours une bouse pour les résumés mais c'est du Mu X Saga, Shion X Kanon et un poil de Kanon X Rhadamanthe sous entendu, c'est du NC-17 avec une pointe de bondage et un soupçon de SM.


Printemps

_Mu agrippa le Gémeau par le col de son armure._

_D'un geste brusque, il lui retira son casque._

_Le métal chut sur le sol avant de rouler sur le marbre pour s'arrêter au pied d'une colonne._

_Sans attendre, il l'embrassa avec brutalité._

_Contre lui, Saga ne chercha même pas à lui échapper, complètement soumis à son désir._

_Morceau par morceau, Mu retira l'armure d'or de l'aîné des jumeaux, puis s'attaqua à ses vêtements._

_Un sourire aux lèvres, le Bélier retira le long morceau de soie qui lui ceinturait la taille pour en attacher les poignets de Saga._

_D'un coup de pied derrière les genoux, il mit le gémeau à quatre pattes._

_Nu sur le sol, Saga ne leva même pas les yeux pour protester lorsque l'Atlante lui cingla le dos avec la ceinture qu'il avait toujours vu autour de la taille de Shion lorsqu'il était petit._

_Le morceau de cuir était large, lourd, épais et marquait la peau pale du gémeau de grandes traînées rouges._

_"- Supplie." Murmura doucement Mu._

_Le Gémeau releva enfin les yeux sur lui._

_"- Supplie si tu ne veux pas être punis…"_

_Saga se débattit un peu. Comment supplier alors que ses mains étaient attachées et qu'un morceau de tissu le bâillonnait ?_

_Un hurlement étouffé lui échappa lorsque la ceinture s'abattit brutalement sur ses reins._

_Mu le gifla à la volée_

_"- Tu es vraiment mal élevé… Il va falloir y remédier…."_

_Il le frappa encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule._

Mu se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant et le front trempé de sueur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il bondit vers la salle de bain pour vomir.

Depuis des semaines, il faisait le même rêve chaque nuit.

Chaque nuit il punissait, humiliait, blessait puis violait le puissant chevalier des gémeaux.

Il se dégoûtait.

Et pourtant, chaque matin, il se réveillait dans un état d'excitation évident et visible, aussi bien sur sa peau que sur ses draps.

Le jeune bélier se traîna lamentablement dans la baignoire.  
C'était l'une des grandes nouveautés des Maisons.

Des salles de bains… Des vraies… Et non plus un bac en bois avec un drap dedans et un trou au fond du jardin. Plus de risque de devoir aller pisser en pleine nuit ou sous la pluie avec une bougie et de se coller de la cire brûlante sur le bas ventre. Plus de risque de glisser sur ses rochers humides pendant qu'ils soulageaient leurs intestins ni d'avoir de chandelles aux fesses en plein hiver pendant une tempête de neige.

Tous avaient à un moment ou un autre subit les désagréments d'engelures sur quelques parties sensibles de leur anatomie.

Lorsque la reconstruction du Sanctuaire avait été lancée, Shion leur avait demandé leurs priorités.

La réponse avait été unanime : Salle de bains, WC intérieurs et s'il restait des sous, l'électricité.

Personne ne savait comment Shion avait négocié avec la Déesse, mais pas une drachme n'était sortie des caisse du Sanctuaire.

Saori Kido était à la tête d'une multinationale après tout. Et comme nombre de multinationale, elle était étendue dans bien des corps de métiers et nombres d'entreprises satellites.

Le Sanctuaire avait donc été remis en état des fondations aux faîtes des toits par des entreprises Kido, qui achetaient leurs matériaux à d'autres entreprises Kido, le tout payé par mademoiselle Kido.

Les explications budgétaires d'Athéna avait un peu casé la tête de Shion qui avait finit par crier qu'il se fichait du comment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ça se fasse !

Saori s'était gentiment moqué de lui.

Ils étaient dans le monde moderne ! Son pope allait devoir se mettre à l'économie de marché.

Shion avait grogné mais avait accepté l'ordinateur avec connexion Internet dans son bureau.

Pour l'instant, il découvrait le traitement de texte qui remplaçait la plume et le parchemin, le démineur et les sites de rencontres en lignes.

Cette dernière fonction le fascinait.

Non qu'il chercha quelqu'un ! Mu lui avait demandé, son maître avait des vues sur quelqu'un déjà…Sur deux quelqu'un en fait, au grand scandale de son élève, mais le jeune Bélier avait finit par reconnaître que pour satisfaire un vieux bélier comme Shion, il fallait du monde. Et il ne parlait pas physiquement.

Non, Shion s'intéressait à l'aspect sociologique de ces rencontres via clavier interposé.

C'était réellement fascinant.  
Cette propension des gens à mentir avant de se plaindre que les autres fassent pareils…

Shion avait été à un ou deux rendes vous pour revenir à chaque fois hilare.

Lui ne mentait pas dans ses descriptions.

Mu grogna soudain.

Son esprit faisait tout pour le détourner de son problème du moment, à savoir des rêves délicieusement érotiques mais atrocement brutaux qu'il faisait.

Il frémit.

Même éveillé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée d'avoir Saga ainsi soumis devant lui.

Il avait honte de lui-même.

Il ne se pensait pas aussi vindicatif !

Il pensait avoir fait la paix avec lui-même et avec tous ses frères.

Il n'en voulait plus à Saga d'avoir tué Shion.

Il avait pardonné.

Pas oublié, non… Ca, il ne le pourrait jamais. Mais il avait pardonné. Comme il avait pardonné à Dokho son manque de réaction, comme il avait pardonné à DeathMask et Aphrodite leur traîtrise et leur ralliement à Saga, comme il s'était pardonné lui-même d'avoir été trop lâche pour avoir attaqué Saga quand il avait comprit…

Mais…il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque… Et puis….

Saga avait toujours été son rayon de soleil, son prince en armure, son seigneur protecteur…Et le voila qui le trahissait de la pire des façons.  
Ca avait été très dur pour le jeune agneau.

Perdre son maître.  
Perdre son chevalier.

Perdre sa place au Sanctuaire aussi.

Les treize années suivantes avaient été atroces.

S'il n'avait pas trouvé Kiki quand il avait douze ans, il serait sans doute devenu fou.

Mais ne l'était-il pas justement ?

Qui d'autre qu'un fou pouvait faire des rêves aussi méprisables que les siens ?

Alors depuis des semaines, il évitait Saga.

Lui qui ne rêvait pourtant que de renouer une relation aussi douce que celle qui était la leur quand il était petit évitait son chevalier en armure autant qu'il pouvait.

Il savait qu'il blessait Saga ainsi mais…

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Quand il était près de lui, ses mains le démangeaient de l'attraper par le col, de le jeter sur son épaule, le l'entraîner dans un coin obscur pour ravager sa bouche et des baisers et son corps de sa passion.

Mu gémit doucement.

Son entrejambe, traître créature indépendante de sa volonté le trompait encore.

"- Veuillez cesser !" grondé-t-il son anatomie protestataire. "Cela est gênant !"

"- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?"

Mu faillit en sortir de sa propre peau.

"- SHAKA !!!"

Il n'avait ni entendu, ni sentit la présence de son meilleur ami.

"- J'ai frappé, appelé, 'sonné' avec mon cosmos mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je me suis inquiété alors je suis entré" Expliqua la Vierge avec un petit sourire contrit.

Mu soupira sans bruit.

"- Désolé…"

"- Tu es perturbé depuis quelques temps. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Mu hésita.

Il était nu au milieu de sa salle de bain, en érection, Shaka le fixait, les yeux clos, sans visiblement s'en faire… la Vierge semblait bien au-delà de ce genre de contingences bassement matérielle… Chanceux !

Shaka dépassa l'agneau pour fermer les robinets de la baignoire avant qu'elle ne déborde.

"- Plonge toi dans l'eau et raconte moi." Poussa-t-il gentiment Mu.

Mu se laissa faire.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque l'eau chaude se referma sur sa poitrine.

C'était le genre de petit luxe qui ne prenait son sens que lorsque vous aviez grandit à faire des toilettes de chat dans le torrent pendant des années.

En hiver jusque là, toute personne saine d'esprit évitait de les visiter.

A cause de l'odeur.

Comment faire chauffer assez d'eau et la conserver assez longtemps pour prendre un bain ?

Il n'était pas rare que les chevaliers aient du se contenter du minimum syndical d'octobre à fin mars.

Mais maintenant, heureusement, c'était finit. Ils pouvaient être propre et ne pas sentir le chacal crevé six mois par ans.

Leur odorat s'en trouvait bien soulagé d'ailleurs.

Le progrès avait du bon.

Shaka prit le petit récipient en plastique vert pomme sur le bord de la baignoire pour mouiller les cheveux de son ami puis le shampoing vert fluo senteur pomme qu'affectionnait Mu pour lui laver le crâne.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit Mu se détendre progressivement à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau jusqu'au nez, les doigts de pieds en éventails et l'esprit noyé par la torpeur humide et chaude de la pièce.

"- Alors, si tu disais à grand frère ce qui se passe ?"

Mu ouvrit un œil.

"- Rien du tout."

Shaka lui déposa un peu de mousse sur le nez.

"- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, mouton. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"- Depuis quand joues tu les gardiens de troupeau avec moi ?"

"- Depuis que je sais mordre les mollets. Maintenant parle, ou je te noie !"

"- Shion aurait ton scalp."

"- J'ai toujours su qu'il rêve d'être une jolie blonde.

"- SHAKAAAA !!"

La vierge gloussa doucement.

Le Bélier lui balança un peu d'eau au visage mais en bonne sale bête, la Vierge avait déjà prévu le coup. L'eau se heurta donc à un bouclier de cosmos.

"- Et en plus, tu es fourbe."

"- Et toi, tu es tout nu, sous mes mains. Alors parle avant de finir à la broche roulé dans du miel.

Mu grogna un peu.

Les joues écarlates, a moitié noyé sous la mousse pendant que Shaka commençait à lui rincer les cheveux avant de les peigner, il finit par lui raconter ses rêves.

La Vierge finit par cesser de lui démêler les cheveux pour le fixer, mal à l'aise.

"- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Mu. Ce genre de….considérations… Ne m'a jamais effleuré, je l'avoue."

"- Alors qu'Aiolia passe son temps à tenter de te séduire ? Tu es sur que tu n'es vraiment aveugle ?"

Le ton de Mu était un peu rogue mais il était aussi gêné que son ami.

Les joues de Shaka se colorèrent lentement de rose.

"- ….Tu dis n'importe quoi, Mu. Personne ne tente de me séduire et Aiolia encore moins que les autres."

"- ….. Tu te fiches de moi ?"

"- Mu…"

"- Attends, il viens t'apporter des croissants tous les matins, il s'entraîne avec toi, il passe son temps à t'offrir des petites choses, du thé, des fleurs, vous allez même en pique nique rien que tous les deux au moins trois fois par semaine !!"

Un peu choqué, la Vierge en avait ouvert les yeux.

"- …Tu….Tu es sur ?"

Mu grogna.

Il n'était pas une flèche question histoires d'amour (après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher qu'un seul et unique cœur) mais même lui avait vu les tentatives du lionceau.

"- Shaka… Si Aiolia se montrait un tout petit plus entreprenant, ce serait de l'attentat à la pudeur ou une tentative de viol."

Cette fois écarlate, le Vierge posa ses mains sur ses joues sans s'occuper de la mousse qui les maculaient.

"- Holala…." Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que Mu puisse lui mentir, ce n'était pas son genre. "Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?"

Mu eut un sourire indulgent pour son ami.

"- Et bien… Soit tu l'encourages, soit tu lui dis d'arrêter. Mais ne le laisse pas plus dans l'incertitude. Il finirait malheureux."

La Vierge soupira.  
Ce genre de complications n'était pas pour lui.

"- Je ne sais même pas si ça m'intéresse, Mu…."

"- Et bien explique toi de vive voix avec lui. Il n'est pas complètement idiot, il comprendra…"

"- Et toi ?"

"- Quoi moi ?"

"- Quand vas-tu aller discuter avec Saga pour lui ouvrir ton cœur ?"

"- Et lui dire que je rêve de le soumettre et le frapper sauvagement ?"

"- Au moins, tu lui parleras. Il ne sera plus à se déprimer dans son coin parce que son agneau adoré ne lui adresse plus la parole."

"- Ne soit pas ridicule."

"- Mu…."

"- Il n'a aucun intérêt pour moi."

"- Mu…."

"- Je n'ai aucune chance."

"- Mu…"

"- Et puis..."

"- MU !"

Le jeune Bélier sursauta.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Va le voir."

"- ….."

"- Ou va en discuter avec Shion d'abord."

Mu lança un regard horrifié à son ami.

Il avait raison.

C'était atroce.

***

Shion s'était allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe de son petit jardin personnel, cadeau d'Aphrodite. Le chevalier d'or lui avait expliqué que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas d'entretenir la petite centaine de mètres carrés, surtout qu'il n'y avait guerre plus que de la pelouse, des rosiers et un petit bassin ou nageaient des carpes kois rapportées par Dokho lors de son dernier passage.

La petite fontaine au milieu du bassin faisait un bruit des plus agréables qui distrayait son esprit de l'ennui mortel de son travail tout en lui permettant de se plonger dedans, si bien qu'il avait presque terminé son travail du jour.

"- Grand Pope ? Un chevalier d'or, pour vous…" L'avertit soudain un serviteur.

"- Ha ? Merci Marcus… Fais le venir, veux tu ?"

"- Bien Grand Pope."

Shion se redressa.

"- Bonjour Saga."

Le chevalier d'or des gémeaux hésita.

Il était toujours un peu hésitant face à Shion.

Il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner.

Se pardonner d'avoir tué Shion, d'avoir trahit sa déesse, d'avoir fait tuer Aioros, d'avoir causé bien des morts….

Personne ne lui en voulait plus, après tout, il n'était pas lui-même, mais…

Lui ne parvenait pas à se pardonner.

Il tressaillit devant le Grand pope.

"- Bonjour…Grand Pope…"

Torse nu, Shion lui souriait pourtant. Mais Saga ne pouvait détacher son regard de la cicatrice pâle sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur, sous le mamelon.

C'était là qu'il avait enfoncé son poing pour tuer le Pope.  
C'était là qu'il avait taché ses mains de son sang, qu'il avait commencé à vraiment perdre pieds.

Sans le vouloir, il baissa les yeux alors que sa main remontait sur sa chemise pour s'immobiliser au même niveau.

Sous le tissu, il sentait sa propre cicatrice, née de cette main qui avait assassiné un pope.

Shion et lui portaient la même marque à présent.

Et si, sur Shion elle pouvait être une marque honorifique de celui qui est mort à son poste, sur lui elle n'était que l'étendard de sa lâcheté et de sa honte.

"- Saga ?"

Le chevalier d'or sursauta.

"- Pa…Pardon Grand Pope."

"- Shion…"

"- Grand pope ?"

"- Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Shion je crois, non ?"

Saga baissa encore le nez.

"- Désolé…."

Shion soupira.

N'arriverait-il jamais à faire comprendre à Saga que tout était pardonné, oublié, relégué dans le passé. Si Athéna avait pardonné, qui était-il, lui, simple Atlante au service de la Déesse, pour se permettre de tenir encore rigueur à son assassin ? En plus, il n'avait pas la fibre vengeresse.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Saga ?"

Le Gémeau ne venait sans doute pas le voir sans raison après tout.

Saga mettait un point d'honneur à l'éviter. Il mettait un point d'honneur à éviter tout le monde en fait. Il n'y avait que contraint et forcé qu'il rejoignait ses frères lors des différents rendez vous imposés par le Pope.

L'ainé des jumeaux hésita encore.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de venir ici ?

A part avoir été poussé jusqu'au treizième étage a coups de pieds dans le fondement de la part de son frère bien sur….

"- Je voulais juste savoir…" Il prit une grande inspiration. "Avez-vous interdit à Mu de me parler ?"

Voila, c'était dit.

Machinalement, Saga rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Quelque soit la réponse du pope, il était sur qu'il ne l'aimerait pas.

Surprit, Shion resta silencieux un instant.

Interdire à Mu de fréquenter Saga ?

Ca ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit !

Mu était bien assez grand pour fréquenter qui il voulait et même si la relation entre les deux ors devait un peu peinée a se remettre dans le bon sens, Shion était jusque là persuadé que tout irait pour le mieux entre eux.

Après tout, Saga avait changé les couches de Mu plus souvent que lui, lui avait raconté plus d'histoire le soir, c'était les doigts de Saga que Mu avait mâchouillé pendant des jours quand ses dents sortaient et s'était dans ses bras que le petit Atlante se faisait réconforter le soir lorsque ses entraînements étaient trop durs.

"- Jamais, Saga… Jamais je ne lui ai interdit quoique ce soit."

"- Ha…"

La tristesse du Gémeau serra la gorge de Shion.

Saga aurait préféré que Shion ai interdit à Mu de venir le voir. Ainsi, il aurait pu espérer compter encore un tout petit peu pour le jeune Bélier.

"- Saga….Depuis quand n'est-il pas venu te voir ?"

"- ….Deux mois…"

"- ….Je vois….Je vais lui en parler.

Immédiatement, Saga s'agita.

"- grand pope, non…. Ce n'est pas…"

"- Chut, Saga. C'est mon rôle de grand pope de m'occuper de vous, mon rôle de maître de m'occuper du Bélier et mon rôle de père adoptif de m'occuper de mon agneau.

"- Grand Pope ? Le Bélier pour vous voir." Les coupa soudain Marcus.

"- Et bien c'est la journée ! Saga… Si tu voulais bien…. Je viendrais te voir plus tard, d'accord ? Et je vais parler à Mu."

"- Mais…"

"- Allez, file !"

Vaincu, inquiet mais un peu soulagé, Saga s'éclipsa derrière le serviteur par une autre entrée.

Mu ne se fit pas attendre.

Ses cheveux humides et un peu ondulés montraient qu'il venait de sortir de la douche.

Les cheveux de Mu étaient toujours ondulés quand ils étaient humides. Quand Mu était tout petit, il avait été frisé comme un mouton jusqu'à ce qu'une épidémie de poux et de puces un hiver force l'intégralité du Sanctuaire à sacrifier cheveux, poils et tout ce qui dépassait pour endiguer l'invasion.  
Dès lors, les cheveux de Mu avaient repoussé presque raides.

Pour leur entretient, Shion enviait son élève. Lui avait toujours gardé ses cheveux fous sans espoir de les contenir un jour.

"- Bonjour, mon agneau."

"- Bonjour, grand bélier."

Les deux Atlantes se sourirent.

Ils avaient été maître et élève.

Ils avaient été ennemis pour la bonne cause même si aucun des deux n'aurait eut de remord à tuer l'autre.

Maintenant, ils étaient presque comme père et fils quoi que pas vraiment encore.

Plutôt comme un grand frère et son tout petit frère.

Un mélange d'affection fraternelle et paternelle.

Un mélange de tendresse et de soutient, de compréhension et d'écoute.

Cela faisait un bien fou à Mu, resté sil longtemps seul avec juste ses livres et Kiki comme seuls compagnons.

Le jeune Atlante se serra une seconde dans les bras puissant de Shion.

"- Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Comme d'habitude, la paperasse aura ma peau plus sûrement que tous les spectres réunis mais pour l'instant, je surnage."

Mu rit doucement.

"- Tu devrais demander de l'aide à Aioros. Après tout, c'est lui que tu avais choisit pour prendre ta place, non ?"

"- En désespoir de cause, Mu. Aurait-il eut quatre ans de plus, j'aurais prit Camus. Aioros est un très bon capitaine, mais il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un général.

Mu hausa les épaules.

"- Tu es dur avec lui."

"- Non. Réaliste. Il est incapable de voir la subtilité des choses. Pour lui, tout est blanc ou noir. Il serait incapable de faire assassiner quelqu'un pour le bien du plus grand nombre… Si je n'avais pas été aussi malade, j'aurais exorcisé Saga avant de le coller sur mon trône….Si seulement j'avais su avant…."

Le pope soupira.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir comprit…

Bien des choses auraient été évitées alors.

Mu le serra contre lui une minute pour le réconforter.

"- Les choses sont ainsi…"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir alors ? Pas que ta présence me dérange, au contraire, mais en général à cette heure ci tu as le museau noir de suie et les mains dans le cambouis et les armures."

Mu rosit.

Oui, bon. Quand il travaillait sur ses armures, il n'était pas très regardant sur sa propre personne.

"- …. Shaka m'a forcé à venir."

"- Ha… Qu'as-tu fait ?"

"- Hé ! Je ne fais pas tant de bêtises que ça !"

"- Non, mais pour que Shaka t'envois à moi sans réparer tes bêtises lui-même…."

Shion grogna lorsque Mu lui balança un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

Soudain très sérieux, Mu alla s'asseoir sur un des petits bancs de pierre.

"- ….Laisse moi te raconter, mais ne me coupe pas avant la fin, d'accord ?"

Cette fois inquiet, Shion s'assit près de lui avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Mu avait mit une fille enceinte et elle attendait des quintuplés ou quoi ?

A mesure que Mu lui racontait ses rêves, Shion se détendait.

Un grand sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne soit obligé faire un effort pour retenir ses gloussements amusés.

"- Je suis un dépravé et un pervers, hein…" Finit par soupirer Mu, au trente sixième dessous."

Shion secoua la tête.

"- ce ne sont que des rêves érotiques. C'est normal Mu."

"- Pas les miens ! Tu as entendu de ce dont je rêve ? Je maltraite Saga ! Je ne frappe ! Je le force à… à…."

Shion le rassura encore.

"- Mais si Mu, a ton age c'est tout à fait normal. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pouvais rêver. "Rit le pope sans le moindre complexe

Un peu ulcéré, Mu se dégagea de ses bras.

"- Normal ??? En quoi est ce normal de rêver de violer un de ses camarades !!! Et puis… Et puis…"

"- Et puis, tu n'avais jamais fait de rêves comme ça, ni ne t'étais jamais réveillé avec le bas ventre en révolution, n'est ce pas ?"

Mu passa instantanément au fushia avant de baisser le nez.

"- Non… En effet…"

Déesse ce qu'il était gêné !!

Shion soupira.

"- Mu… Tu oublies un détail. Tu n'es pas humain. Les Atlantes mûrissent plus lentement que les humains sur certains sujets. Par rapport à… mettons, Milo, tu as physiquement à peine quatorze ou quinze ans même si tu as vingt quatre en vrai. Il est normal que tu commences à peine à balbutier là-dessus."

Mu fit la grimace.

"- C'est quand même particulièrement gênant !!! Je ne peux pas penser à Saga une seconde sans avoir…"

Le pauvre agneau passa immédiatement à une teinte de rouge encore non répertoriée à ce jour.

Il avait honte !!! Non seulement d'avoir plus ou moins avoué que ses fantasmes sur Saga n'étaient pas que des fantaisies oniriques, mais également parce que…Saga avait tué son maître quand même….

Shion éclata de rire.

Bon, d'accord pour la "haine" que Mu pouvait avoir pour Saga. Le Gémeau serait rassuré.

"- Ho… Mu…. Si tu es amoureux de lui, c'est une bonne nouvelle tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Il t'as tué !!!"

"- Et je suis vivant… Mu, ne te laisse pas ronger par le passé. Si tu es attiré par Saga, tu as ma bénédiction. Tu t'es toujours bien sentit avec lui quand tu étais petit."

"- Mais…"

"- Mu. De mon point de vue, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux…."

Mu resta silencieux un moment.

Une partie de ses craintes étaient apaisées mais pas les autres.

"- Mes rêves sont violents quand même, non ?"

Shion rit encore.

"- Mu, à ton âge, j'étais déjà pope. J'ai eut l'avantage sur toi de mûrir plus vite que toi. Lorsque j'en étais au même….degré de maturation que toi, je rêvais toutes les nuits que je régnais sur le sanctuaire et que tous les autres chevaliers étaient mes esclaves sexuels. Même mon maître et l'ancien pope qui avait plus de deux siècles. Alors crois moi, en toute honnêteté, tu es un petit joueur."

Mortifié, Mu fixait son maître.

"- Mais… mais…mais… Comment tu as fait ?"

"- Moi ? Rien… J'étais comme toi, bien trop timide. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'étais entourés d'amis très proches."

"- …Toi et Dokho…"

"- JAMAIS !"

"- Pas la peine de crier !"

"- J'ai un minimum de goût, Mu."

"- Il n'est pas si moche."

"- Non, mais à peut près aussi désirable qu'une gastro le soir de noël." Grogna Shion.

Mu pouffa.

"- Voyons !!!"

Il ne savait si son maître faisait le pitre pour le détendre mais en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il arrivait à faire.

"- Manigoldo, le Cancer de l'époque, m'a chargé sur son épaule avant de me livrer pieds et poings liés à Rodrigue, le Capricorne.

"- ….Comment ça pieds et poings liés ?"

"- Il savait que je le trouvais très à mon goût, qu'El Cid me trouvait au sien, mais aucun de nous n'avait le courage de faire quelque chose. Alors il m'a porté jusqu'à chez lui pendant qu'il était chez Sage"

"- Sage ?"

"- Le pope, le jumeau de mon maître. Il m'a jeté sur le lit de Rodrigue, foutu à poil, attaché sur la literie, bâillonné attaché un nœud sur l'entre jambe et m'a laissé comme ça, comme cadeau d'anniversaire à Rodrigue…"

"- Et ?"

Les yeux de Mu brillaient d'amusement et d'excitation. La chose avait du être…torride.

"- Et j'ai passé l'une des meilleurs nuits de ma vie." Soupira Shion avec un soupir un peu niais.

Mu soupira aussi.

"- J'aimerais bien aussi que quelqu'un me livre Saga pieds et poings liés…"

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne vit pas la lueur presque sadique dans les yeux de son maître.

***

Kanon était inquiet.

Il y avait toujours de quoi être inquiet lorsque le Grand Pope vous convoquait en urgence.

Mais lorsque vous vous retrouviez dans les jardins des appartements privés du vieux gâteux, le dit vieux gâteaux torse nu entrain de sauter en l'air comme un gamin qui vient d'attraper une grenouille dans un bassin, là, il y avait de quoi fuir en courant.

"- Grand pope ?"

L'atlante se tourna vers le cadet des gémeaux.

Instantanément, Kanon regretta d'avoir attiré l'attention du vieux croulant sur lui.

"- Kanon ! Mon ami !!! Approche…"

Là, tout de suite, le dit ami n'avait qu'une envie, faire demi tour gauche et fuir aussi vite que possible pour aller se cacher sous le lit d'une âme compréhensive : DeathMask, Rhadamanthe, Eaque ou même Shun, dans l'ordre croissant de protection qu'il pouvait accorder.

"- Que puis-je pour vous, Grand Pope."

Le sourire de Shion se fit soudain carnassier.

"- Il est temps pour toi de payer ta place ici."

Le jeune gémeau blêmit complètement.

Qu'est ce que voulait Shion ?

"- Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

"- Ton frère."

"- Mon… PARDON ?"

"- Ou plutôt, ses fesses…"

"- **QUOI ???**"

"- Mais pas pour moi, pour Mu. Laisse moi t'expliquer."

Au bord de la crise cardiaque, Kanon s'assit sur le banc de pierre pour écouter les explications du pope.

Lorsqu'il sortit des appartements du vieux, son respect pour lui avait crût de façon exponentielle.

Shion était un vieux gangster, un vieux fourbe et un sournois qui faisait passer Hadès pour un débutant.

Mais, Kanon devait le reconnaître, il était plus que d'accord pour l'aider.

Ricanant comme un malade, le cadet des gémeaux redescendit chez lui où devait l'attendre son frère.

Il attendrait les ordres de Shion avec avidité et enthousiasme.

***

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de quatre heures mais Saga n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Contre lui, Kanon ne semblait pas arriver à trouver sa place ou faire des rêves particulièrement enthousiastes.

Il s'était déjà prit deux coups de pieds, un coup de boule dans le nez, une claque, un coup de poing dans le ventre et une claque sur les fesses.

C'était intolérable.

Avec un grommellement, il se sortit du lit.

Presque aussitôt, Kanon se calma.

"- Hooo, Rhada…."

Le ronronnement de son frère fit rougir Saga.

Il était au courant des escapades amoureuses de son frère bien sur. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'il copule avec l'ennemi du moment qu'il ne lui demandait pas de jouer les témoins le jour où il épouserait le blondinet.

De son point de vue, il était scandaleux que Kanon se laisse grimper par le Spectre. Son frère était un mâle, un vrai, un viril, un tatoué !

Bon, lui-même n'avait jamais vu le loup mais il supposait quand même que son frère était plus viril que le Spectre. Il l'espérait, même.

Lui par contre….

A sa grande…honte ? Non… Inquiétude ? Non plus… Déception ? Ouai, déjà plus…  
A sa déception donc, Saga ne se sentait pas aussi mâle sur son petit frère.

Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de rêver d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui, ce n'était jamais lui qui prenait les commandes. Ce n'était jamais lui qui avait la main haute.

Non, Saga des Gémeaux était un passif dans l'âme…

Il soupira.

Où trouverait-il un type assez viril pour lui ?

Il soupira encore.

Ha, si seulement Mu… Mais Mu passait tout son temps avec Shaka, Mu l'évitait et Mu… le détestait probablement.  
Shion était bien venu le rassurer pourtant. Mu ne le détestait pas, il avait juste un peu de mal à retrouver sa place au Sanctuaire.

Mais Saga n'était pas idiot.

Mu le fuyait. Point.

Le Gémeau s'assit sur les marches devant sa maison.

La nuit était belle…

Deux étages plus bas, il pouvait voir l'absence de lampe à huile allumée dans l'atelier de Mu.

C'était le seul endroit où le Bélier avait décliné l'aide de la technologie. Il disait que les armures étaient toujours plus volubiles à la lueur de l'huile que sous la lumière crue et chirurgicale des ampoules électriques.

Saga se demanda fugitivement où pouvait être Mu.

A cette heure, il n'était pas rare que le jeune Bélier soit encore en train de travailler.  
Comme il n'était pas rare que Saga reste là, des heures, à observer la silhouette de Mu se découper sur les rideaux pendant qu'il travaillait.  
Combien de fois Saga avait-il rêvé que c'était sur sa peau que les mains douces et agiles de Mu couraient, et non sur quelque armure froide et sans vie.  
Combien de fois Saga avait-il espéré qu'un jour Mu viendrait le chercher pour le mettre chez lui…  
Ce n'était que des vœux pieux bien sur…  
Des rêves qu'il cachait depuis qu'un petit atlante de cinq ans l'avait emmené dans la maison du bélier, l'avait fait asseoir sur le grand lit, lui avait posé une couronne de fleurs sur les cheveux, avait déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres adolescentes avant de lui sourire, heureux comme tout.

Mu lui avait ensuite donné une autre couronne de fleurs que l'adolescent lui avait posé sur le crâne comme le petit l'attendait.  
Mu avait alors gloussé puis lui avait sauté au cou.

"- Voila ! Maintenant ! On est marié !" Avait lâché l'enfant, très fier de lui.

Saga ne pu retenir son sourire à ce souvenir.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et doutait que Mu s'en souvienne.

C'était ridicule sans doute, mais c'était l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs pourtant.

Il était d'autant plus ridicule qu'il ait toujours honoré ce "mariage" de son côté.  
Jamais il n'avait eut d'amants ou de maîtresses.

A sa grande confusion, Saga, Chevalier d'or de Gémeaux, ancien Grand Pope renégat, ancien Spectre ramené à la vie par Hadès était toujours puceau, dans l'espoir stupide et naïf qu'un petit agneau bien grandit vienne le chercher un jour pour consommer un mariage païen célébré entre deux enfants.

"- Je suis un imbécile."

"- Ca c'est vrai mon frère." Souffla Kanon avant de lui poser un linge humide sur le visage.

Saga se débattit une seconde avant de s'écrouler.

"- Vous êtes sur que ça lui fera pas de mal ?" S'inquiéta quand même Kanon.

"- Mais non." Le rassura Shion. "C'est de la ketamine. On donne ça aux chevaux pour les endormir.

"- AUX CHEVAUX ??"

"- Shhhh, tu vas réveiller les autres. Dépêche toi, on a pas beaucoup de temps."

Kanon chargea son frère sur son épaule.  
Normalement, il aurait du se sentir mal de le vendre ainsi mais… Bah, il faisait ça pour son bien !

"- Où est Mu ?"

"- Je l'ai fait envoyer chez moi. Il sera en colère d'apprendre que je suis descendu chez lui mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sur que son paquet lui fera plaisir."

Kanon gronda.

"- Il lui fera pas de mal hein ?"

"- Peut-être un peu… certainement même… Mais ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux. Ton frère à besoin d'être maté et d'expier. Quand à Mu, c'est un dominant dans l'âme. Une fois qu'il l'aura complètement dominé, ça ira tout seul.

Le regard de Kanon se durcit.

"- S'il lui fait vraiment du mal…"

"- Je sais, je sais, tu viendras m'arracher le cœur, me charter, m'arracher la langue et me pendre avec mon boyaux…"

"- ….Heu…..ouai…C'est l'idée générale…." Grommela encore l'ancien marinas en entrant dans l'appartement du Bélier.

Shion le guida jusqu'à la chambre.

Ils posèrent Saga sur le lit, le déshabillèrent ("ha ouai, il est quand même pas mal !!" "Grand pope !!!") L'attachèrent avec de fines chaînes faciles à casser mais suffisamment résistantes pour retenir un chevalier d'or endormit, refirent respirer un peu d'anesthésique au gémeau aîné qui commençait à bouger, puis Kanon noua un gros nœuds rouge autour des reins de son jumeau ( "Joli morcif quand même…. Un vrai poney" "… GRAND POPE !!! ENFIN !!! Vous êtes en manque ou quoi ?" "Ouai, totalement, t'es libre ce soir ?" "GRAND POOOOOPE !!!...... vous direz rien à Rhada ?" "Bien sur que non")

Les deux conspirateurs s'éclipsèrent finalement en sentait le cosmos ronchon de Mu se rapprocher. L'idée de livrer Saga pied et point liés à Mu leur avait donné chaud.  
Autant qu'ils consument ce bois verts entre eux, les flammes n'en seraient que plus chaudes.

***

Mu était en colère. Voir même, en pétard comme on disait vulgairement.  
Ce n'était pas dans le genre de son maître que de lui poser de tels lapins !

A grand pas, il était retourné chez lui pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.  
On ne convoquait pas les gens comme ça a trois heures du matin, surtout pour les laisser en plan !

"- SHION ??? Tu es où ?" Appela-t-il en rentrant dans son appartement.

La maison était tellement pleine à craquer d'armures, de bidules, de couettes et de schboks qu'une mère chat n'y aurait pas retrouvé ni ses petits, ni même sa litière, mais le tout émettait tellement de cosmos résiduel que Mu était persuadé qu'en collant une ampoule dans les fesses de l'armure de pégase actuellement en réfection, elle se serait allumé.

Cela aurait d'ailleurs été une première : Pégase une lumière !! Youhou ! A marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
Mais baste.

Où était ce fichu vieux chacal des plaines, membre de la secte du géant vert à cause de sa couleur de poil ?

Mu entendit les draps de son lit bruisser en passant de la porte.

"- HA !!! Je sais que tu….es….. Saga…. Tout nu… Attaché…. Dans mon lit…."

L'esprit du pauvre Atlante eut besoin de facilement trois bonnes minutes pour se remettre dans le bon sang et sortir de la mers d'hormones en folies que la vision de Saga nu et alangui, attaché et empaqueté comme un cadeau avait provoqué dans son pauvre cerveau.

Le Bélier avala sa salive.

"- Ho déesse…"

En se concentrant un peu, Mu sentait les cosmos résiduels de Shion bien sur…Mais également celui de Kanon.

Cela le rassura un peu.

Si Kanon avait participé à ce…ce….Sacrifice…. il n'était pas petit agneau à dire non !

Un petit ronron au fond de la gorge, il s'accroupit sur le lit.

Déesse, ce n'était pas bien.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Il pouvait tout perdre en faisant ça.

Il pouvait…il pouvait…

Oui, voila… il pouvait embrasser Saga comme il était en train de le faire, glisser ses mains sur son torse… il était si doux ce torse d'ailleurs… Comme de la soie de chine… Et sa peau fraîche qui frémissait sous sa caresse, les mamelons qui se dressaient doucement pendant qu'il le titillait de la langue…

Saga gémit.

Laborieusement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne se souvenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé.

Un instant, il était dehors dans l'escalier et maintenant… maintenant…

Il lâcha un lourd gémissement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était les lèvres de Mu qui glissaient sur sa gorge et ses mains qui lui caressaient le ventre et lui pinçaient les tétons, les malmenant assez pour les durcir comme de la pierre.

Le Gémeau se débattit un peu dans les chaînes qui le retenaient.

La situation l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'excitait.

A sa grande honte, il sentit son bas ventre durcir.

"- Mu…."

Le Bélier l'embrassa encore, cette fois presque timidement.

Mu semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

Devait-il le faire sien, le ravager, le posséder, ou le libérer, le laisser partir et…et quoi après ?

"- Tu m'appartient, Saga." Finit par se décider le jeune chevalier d'or.

Un petit hoquet échappa au gémeau lorsque Mu glissa sa langue sans son nombril.

Il ne pouvait même pas se tortiller assez pour soulager un peu les sensations incroyables qu'il recevait.  
Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés, le ruban sur son bas ventre le soumettait mieux que n'importe quoi.

"- Muuu…" Supplia-t-il encore.

Le jeune Atlante hésita encore un peu.

"- Tu peux te libérer, tu sais… Tu n'as qu'à casser les chaînes…" Souffla doucement Mu.

Saga agita un peu un bras pour juger de la résistance des anneaux. En effet, pour lui, ils n'étaient presque que du papier.

S'il décidait de rester… S'il décidait de les casser et de partir…

Mu s'était reculé un peu et attendait.

Saga ne bougea pas.

Mu se pencha sur lui.

Au début, Saga ne pu même plus réfléchir.

La sensation était si semblable à celle qui avait précédé la prise de pouvoir de son moi gris qu'il faillit paniquer.

Pourtant, graduellement, la sensation changea.

Petit à petit, il apprit à la cataloguer.

Les mains de Mu sur lui, ses lèvres sur sa gorge et ses lèvres, la légère douleur de ses bras et de ses jambes étirées, le besoin pulsant de son entre jambe…

"- Mu…"

Une claque sur sa cuisse le fit glapir.

"- Tais toi…"

Le Gémeau rouvrit les yeux.

Il voyait du désir et de la honte dans les yeux de Mu.

Il voyait de la violence et un besoin presque animal qui le terrifia autant qu'il l'excita.

C'était ridicule, mais c'était un retour à son adolescence, quand ce petit enfant de cinq ans, cette crotte de cosmos aux cheveux courts l'avait prit par la main et lié à lui.

Il se trouvait aussi démuni, aussi passif… Aussi abandonné.

Il lui était impossible de dire non à tout ce que lui demanderait Mu.

"- Je vais te punir, Saga… pour tout ce que tu as fait…" Ronronna l'Atlante. "Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je rêve de te voir me supplier, je rêve de t'entendre crier mon nom…. Je veux que tu m'implore, que tu t'humilie devant moi…" Soufflait doucement Mu en caressant les cuisses de Saga tout en déposant des baisers un peu partout sur sa peau nu.

Les yeux clos, Saga gémissait doucement.

Il voulait bien n'importe quoi pour que Mu le pardonne, pour qu'il le rappelle près de lui… pour qu'il le fasse sien…

"- Mu…"

Une claque lourde et sonore s'abattit sur sa cuisse, y laissant une marque bien rouge.

"- Chut j'ai dit…" Insista Mu avant d'ouvrir les chaînes attachées aux montant du lit.

Il retourna Saga que le ventre puis lui attacha les mains dans le dos.

Un long frisson parcourut le Bélier.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'avoir Saga ainsi à sa merci ? Et plus encore, d'avoir un Saga _consentant_ à sa merci…

Il effleura le dos du Gémeau du bout des doigts puis des lèvres.

Il avait la peau si douce… Si chaude…. Humide de sueur…

La respiration du gémeau était haletante, frénétique presque….

La main du Bélier descendit encore.

Lentement, elle caressa une fesse musclée qui se contracta sous elle. Mu la prit à pleine main.

Le Bélier ferma les yeux un instant.  
Son bas ventre demandait une attention qu'il refusait de lui donner pour l'instant.

C'était la première fois que Mu se trouvait dans une situation comme celle là, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique quoi faire. Les rêves l'avaient suffisamment éduqué.

"- Tu es à moi, n'est ce pas ?" Ronronna soudain le Bélier.

"- A…A toi…" Confirma Saga.

Il lui appartenait depuis près de vingt ans de toute façon.

Mu lui claqua rudement la fesse, lui arrachant un petit cri.

"- Je t'ai dit de te taire!" Insista le Bélier.

Saga lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif qui lui valu une nouvelle claque.

Mu reprit ses lèvres pour un lourd baiser passionné tout en lui claquant l'arrière train et les cuisses plusieurs fois

C'était bon de dominer le gémeau de cette façon.  
C'était bon de le faire sien ainsi.

"- Saga…" murmura encore le Bélier. "Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de ça…"

Le Gémeau soupira doucement.

Ses reins lui faisaient mal mais c'était encore bon.

Les baisers de Mu étaient rudes mais délicieux.

Ses mains sur lui le rendaient à moitié fou.

Mu le roula sur le dos avant de se coucher sur lui.

Gentiment, Saga écarta les cuisses pour accueillir Mu.

La douleur lorsqu'il le fit sien le paralysa mais les caresses et les baisers de Mu lui firent rapidement oublier cet inconvénient.

Avec l'habitude, il n'aurait plus aussi mal.

Presque petit soudain dans l'étreinte de son Bélier puissant, le Gémeau se permit le luxe de totalement s'abandonner à lui, le laissant régner en maître sur tout ce qu'il était.

Comme il le lui avait promis, vingt ans plus tôt.

***

Kanon attrapa le cylindre de tabac des doigts de Shion.

Il tira une bouffée puis la lui rendit.  
Shion reprit une bouffée à son tour.

"- Pas mauvaise comme sèche, c'est quoi ?"

"- Ce n'est pas une cigarette, inculte !" Gronda Shion. "C'est un cigare, un Monte-Cristo numéro 13"

"- Ben c'est pas mauvais."

"- Ca peut vu le prix !"

Kanon renifla.

Il faudrait qu'il en chipe un ou deux au pope. Il était sur que Rhadamanthe apprécierait le goût.

L'anglais adorait fumer une cigarette avec un bon brandy ou un scotch écossais.

Shion mordilla l'épaule de Kanon.

"- Me ne dite pas que vous avez encore envie !" S'étrangla à moitié l'ancien marinas, juste avant que Shion le roule sur le dos.

"- Kanon… Pour mon peuple, actuellement, je suis physiquement un ado hormonal de seize ans."

"- Ha quand même."

Shion flatta la virilité du gémeau de la paume avant de s'empaler sur lui.

Il était juste qu'ils échangent les rôles puisque Kanon s'était laissé faire peu avant.

L'ancien marinas gronda.

"- Vous êtes fourbe. Je sais… Et toi, tu es définitivement très agréable…"

Le gémeau renifla avant de se redresser pour mordiller le torse sur pope puis de prendre son membre dans sa main pour le caresser.

"- Je paris que je suis plus résistant que vous."

"- …Pari tenu !"

Une seconde, Kanon se dit qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

Mais bon, on ne vivait qu'une fois…. Deux fois….heu… trois fois ?


End file.
